


Kiss Me Smile

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [3]
Category: American Ninja Warrior (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song fic (sort of), very small, with a small side of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Drew has a crush on Kacy, but doesn't think she reciprocates.





	Kiss Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three -- Angel Eyes by Love and Theft (with youtube link [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKOR8TddfcM))
> 
> Also, uhm how are there no fics that actually have ANW in them? I am shocked, honest to god. Anyhow, I don't know. I love Drew, I love Kacy, I thought they'd be cute together.

Drew runs a hand through his short dark hair, smiling as he watches Kacy dance by the bonfire the whole group of Ninjas had decided to set up the night before the qualifying was set to begin. He laughs a little when she turns and catches him watching. He’s been fascinated with her when Brent brought her into their group and when the two of them had broken up, he’d grown even more fascinated. 

He licks his lips when she waves and winks and then keeps dancing, hips moving to the beat of the music. He would love nothing more than to be able to hold her while she’s dancing, but they’re friends-- not to mention her still slightly strained relationship with Brent. He can’t have her, no matter how much he wants her. 

He grabs the bottle of whiskey and a cup, pouring it about half full, knowing he should be in top form the next day. He sighs as he walks back to where the vehicles are parked, glancing over at the line of would-be qualifiers. Then he looks back to the bonfire, frowning when he realizes that Kacy has gone missing. He looks around and notices Brent flirting with Meghan and figures that Kacy had seen and taken off. Wouldn’t be the first time she’d seen him flirting with someone not her, but each time it hurt her and that pissed Drew off. It was one thing to break up with her because they didn’t want the same kind of future, (which is the rumor that Drew had heard was the reason behind it all) but to shove in her face that he was done with her? It made Drew want to punch Brent, and Drew wasn’t usually a violent guy. 

He rubs a hand over his face and shakes his head. He needs to stop obsessing over her. She’s too good for him anyhow. He groans and downs the whiskey, jumping when he feels small arms wrap around his waist. “Got some for me?” Kacy asks, smiling up at him. 

He frowns, glancing at his cup, then at the bottle in his other hand. “Uh.” 

“Eloquent, Drew.” She grins and takes the bottle, taking a drink. “Mmm. Good stuff.” 

“Uh.” Drew stares down at her, watching as she takes another drink. 

She giggles and shakes her head, handing him the bottle. “Why’d you disappear?” 

“Uh.” 

“You’re a great conversationalist here, Drew.” She steps back, hands on her hips as she looks up at him. “You were watching me. I thought maybe...” 

“Uh.” Drew closes his eyes, mentally berating himself for not being able to find words. He has no idea what’s going on right now.

Kacy laughs and smacks his chest, stealing the bottle back. “Come on. Dance with me.” She takes his hand and drags him back to the bonfire. Brent and Meghan have disappeared, but then Drew is too busy watching Kacy dance in front of him to notice anything else. 

He’s shoved in the shoulder from behind and he glances to see James rolling his eyes and gesturing to Kacy. “Dance with her, dude, or I will.” 

Drew scowls and starts moving to the music with Kacy, finding himself smiling brightly when she wraps her arms around his neck and they start moving in sync with one another. “About time,” Kacy says, moving closer to his body. 

“Uh... Okay. I have no idea what’s going on here.” 

“I like you, Drew. I think we could be good together, if you wanna try. If not, we’ll dance and we’ll call it good.” 

“No. I wanna try. But... What about Brent?” 

“What about him? He and Meghan are together and I honestly wish them all the happiness in the world,” Kacy says leaning up to kiss his cheek. “It’s so sweet that you’re worried what he’ll think of you though. When they come back, you can ask him if he’s okay with you and I dating.” 

“I...” Drew laughs and bends down enough to meet her lips in a soft, gentle kiss. He pulls back and licks his lips. “I’ll take your word for it,” he murmurs, leaning in to kiss her again as her arms tighten around his neck.


End file.
